Caged Slave
by cassieaeris
Summary: "Kamar 2703," pria itu berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun sebelum dia meninggalkan meja. "Hah?" Baekhyun berseru pada dirinya sendiri...Ia tidak percaya bahwa dia telah dirayu oleh seorang pria berkelas di sebuah hotel berkelas. Chanbaek/YAOI/Romance/NC
1. Chapter 1

**Caged Slave**

(Chanbaek)

WARNING!

This is YAOI area!

Ff ini remake dari manga karya YUIKO TAKAMURA dengan alur dan judul yang sama. Hanya nama tokoh dan beberapa bagian yang di ubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Byun Baekhyun duduk sendirian di meja bar hotel saat malam mulai nampak di luar. Dia menatap kaca tanpa menyentuh bourbon di depannya. Bourbon nya berubah menjadi air dan berwarna pucat. Sambil mengamati es batu mencair, dia berpikir apa yg di perlukan untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam dirinya.

 _"Kapan aku akan berhenti menjadi pecundang."_ Pikirnya. Alunan Eric Satie berputar lamban di dalam ruangan dan memperdalam perasaan Baekhyun yg muram.

Untuk satu tahun ini, kebahagiaan telah dalam genggamannya. Tapi sebulan sebelumnya, pria yg Baekhyun pikir ia cintai telah mencampakannya, memilih untuk melanjutkan karirnya dengan menikahi putri dari presdir perusahaan.

"Laki-laki hanya baik untuk sex," ia mengatakan kepada Baekhyun saat diakhir. "Pergilah keluar dan temukan seseorang yang baru. Mungkin dia bisa menghangatkan pantat mu yang dingin."

Baekhyun telah berlalu di depan kekasihnya, tetapi kata-kata kejam menghentikannya seketika, menghancurkannya seperti mandi air dingin.

Tidak perduli seberapa keras Baekhyun berusaha, dia hanya tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti merasa lebih dari anal sex. Kekasihnya telah menyiksa dan mempermainkannya sampai hari dimana mereka berpisah.

Namun Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia telah dikenal pria ini dari awal. Pria yang memperlakukannya begitu kejam dan tak berperasaan, tidak ada cinta untuknya. Perasaan Baekhyun nyata, tapi untuk kekasihnya, dia hanya tidak lebih dari alat pengganti wanita yang mempresentasikan tidak membuahkan resiko kehamilan dan tidak menekannya untuk menikah.

 _"Aku mencoba sangat keras untuk menyukainya."_ Datang pikiran yang berbelit-belit.

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak memperhatikan sifat alami kekasihnya hanya karena dia tidak ingin melihatnya.

 _"Aku seperti orang idot."_

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Baekhyun, pertamakali menginjak remaja, telah menyadari bahwa dia hanya merasakan keinginan untuk memiliki sex nya sendiri. Sekarang, di usianya yg hampir 25th, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menemukan dirinya dalam situasi yang sama lagi dan lagi.

Sambil mendesah, ia mengeluhkan wajah pucatnya, poninya seperti sutra, profilnya tampak mungil dalam kesedihannya. Tebal, bulumata panjangnya berumbai kedalam. Mata berwarna coklatnya sipit, hidung halus terbentuk dan mulut berbentuk indah. Siapapun yang menatapnya akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang yang begitu indah bisa memiliki keberuntungan yang buruk dengan laki-laki.

Tapi tidak perduli berapa banyak rasa sakit, seberapa banyak ia menangis, tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan-dia sederhana tidak memiliki penilaian khusus terhadap pria. Banyak dari mereka yang tertarik akan penampilannya, jadi mengapa dia memilih pecundang untuk dijadikan kekasih dan lalu mencampakannya?

Menyamaratakan dengan mengatakan "Aku hanya memilih pecundang," bahkan tidak bisa menanggung sakit yang di deritanya dan yang mana, bahkan sekarang, menolak untuk meninggalkannya.

Seorang pria yang baru-baru ini menyakiti Baekhyun adalah bosnya. Ketika mereka telah berpisah, Baekhyun telah menemukan dirinya hancur dan tidak ingin melihat pria itu lagi. Tapi segalanya hanya memburuk; jabatannya telah di pindahkan ke sebuah omong kosong, perkerjaan sialan yang ia benci. Kehidupan pribadi dan profesionalnya yang hancur dalam satu pukulan tangan kiri Baekhyun hilang, kosong, dan tidak tertarik pada eksistensi berartinya. Siapa yang menyalahkannnya karena mencoba untuk memblokir rasa sakit dengan mengitari kota pada malam hari, sangat menginginkan sentuhan manusia? Tapi tidak ada yang membawakannya kepuasaan apapun. Ketika ia berhenti di martal gay shinjuku, tetapi tidak menemukan orang yang menarik, ia menemukan dirinya mengusir orang-orang yang telah mendekatinya satu demi satu. Sepertinya tidak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi lagi. Baekhyun ingin sembuh, tapi terlalu pengecut untuk mengambil satu malam yang nyaman dalam pelukan orang asing. Namun, pikiran bahwa dia sendirian tak tertahankan dan begitu ia masuk ke dalam hotel tengah malam. Dia sekarang dihantui meja bar dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya. Tidak akan ada seorang pria yang berjalan ke sebuah hotel mewah yang besar seperti ini dan mencoba untuk menjemputnya.

 _"Kurasa aku harus pulang ke rumah,"_ pikirnya. " _Aku harus berada di tempat kerja pukul lima pagi."_

Lalu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa itu Jum'at malam. Saat dia masih perduli pada perkerjaannya, ia tidak keberatan berkerja pada akhir pekan. Sekarang dua hari libur tidak lebih seperti hamparan waktu, tidak ada kekasih yang akan membuatnya berarti.

 _"Tidak ada gunanya pergi ke kamarku sendiri,"_ dia memutuskan, meneguk kembali cairan bourbon untuk memuasan kekosongan dan iritasi dalam dirinya. Mendapatkan dirinya mabuk tiba-tiba tampak seperti ide Gios. Berpikir dalam kenyataan, Baekhyun telah belajar banyak selama bulan-bulan mengerikan lalu ketika mabuk datang, ia merasa setidaknya tiga kali minum alkohol dan selalu merasa seperti sampah sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

 _"benar-benar payah bahkan mabuk tidak membantu apapun,"_ pikirnya. Duduk di sana di depan kaca yang kosong, ia membenci dirinya yang pengecut.

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Dua bourboun dengan es batu,"

Aku terkejut keluar dari lamunanku saat mendengar suara bass yang menggoda.

Mengangkatkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang pria, yang tampaknya berada di pertengahan 30-an, duduk dua bangku dariku. Dia memiliki rambut hitam berkilau dan tajam, fosturnya jantan tidak terlihat seperti orang jepang kebanyakan. jas, selera kualitas tinggi yang membuatnya tampak seperti dia baru saja melangkah keluar dari laman majalah fashion dan tidak sedang memiliki urusan bisnis hingga duduk di sini, di dunia nyata. kakinya membentang dari bangku tinggi bar ke lantai dengan ruang cadangan, menjulang tinggi mengesankan.

Dia menatapku dengan mata hitam kelamnya bahkan lebih gelap dari malam di luar. Jantungku berdebar liar, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku menolak segelas bourbon saat pelayan melewatiku. Tapi aku merasa seperti katak terpesona dengan ular. Tidak dapat melarikan diri.

Aku duduk membeku, pria itu membawa gelasnya ke mulutnya dengan gerakan anggun dan meminumnya.

Pria itu menghabiskan minuman setelah 5 atau 10 menit dan berdiri. Aku benar-benar terpesona, terpesona oleh kehadiran orang yang menggoda.

"Kamar 2703," pria itu berbisik ke telingaku sebelum dia meninggalkan meja.

"Hah?" Aku berseru pada diriku sendiri. Gigil mengahampiriku seperti demam, dan panas, mencair keinginan membuncah dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan reaksi fisik yang kuat terhadap orang lain, seolah-olah hatiku hendak meledak dari dadaku, aku tidak percaya bahwa aku dirayu oleh seorang pria berkelas di sebuah hotel berkelas.

 _"Tidak sama sekali,"_ pikirku. _"Ini adalah kesalahan ..."_

Tapi alasan dan akal sehatku segera berakhir karena dilimpahi godaan yang kuat. 10 menit setelah pria misterius itu pergi, aku meninggalkan bar sendirian.

 **Baekhyun POV End**

Lift berkecepatan tinggi dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun ke lantai 27.

 _"Ini dia,"_ pikirnya, berdiri di depan kamar 2703. Untuk sesaat, kebingungan berperang dengan keinginan. Kemudian keinginan menang dan Baekhyun mengetuk pintu.

Tanpa kata, pria itu membawa Baekhyun masuk. secepat pintu yang tertutup, mereka melemparkan diri satu sama lain seperti binatang kelaparan.

"Oh...ya..." Baekhyun terengah.

Mereka berciuman seakan ingin melahap satu sama lain. Digerakkan tanganya untuk membuka jaket Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengisap rakus lidah pria itu sementara ikat pinggang nya ditarik keluar dan ritsleting celana nya ditarik ke bawah. Dengan tidak sabar tangan pria itu meraba-raba kejantanan Baekhyun dan mulai mengelusnya dengan liar.

"Ahh..." erang Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu dekat," kata si pria.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, terkejut dengan kegembiraan nya. Dia mendengar humor dalam kata-kata pria itu, tapi tidak bisa berdebat tentang kebenaran dari kata-katanya. Dia hampir tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia ada di sini dalam pelukan seorang pria yang telah bertemu dengannya hanya dalam 30 menit yang lalu. Namun, keteguhan, ia merasa tidak ada keraguan, tidak ada tapi bangunan api di dalam dirinya mengancam akan membakar dia menjadi abu.

Sabar, Baekhyun menggunakan giginya untuk mengigit lidah pria itu. Dia dijemput, masih mengenakan pakaian yang kusut, dan dibawa ke tempat tidur.

"Apakah kau suka bermain kasar?" orang itu bertanya. Menatap ke bawah pada Baekhyun yang berbaring di tempat tidur matanya yang hitam berkilauan seperti para pemakan daging yang baru saja mendapatkan santapan lezat .

wajah pria itu penuh hiburan saat ia perlahan terlepas dari jasnya dan melepas dasi dari lehernya. Kasur mencicit keras saat ia berlutut di tempat tidur. Gairah membuat pikiran Baekhyun kosong dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bernafas.

Dengan matanya yang tidak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun, pria itu membawa tangannya ke kemejanya. Dia membuka kancing. Memperlihatkan bagian bawah perut yang sempurna ditutupi dengan otot kencang yang lentur.

Baekhyun menatapnya iri, mendambakan untuk menjangkau dan mengusap otot-otot dengan jarinya. Tetapi pria itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa lengan Baekhyun ke atas kepala, melepas dasi Baekhyun dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa ... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah kinky yang tiba-tiba berubah saat pertemuan itu telah diambil. Tapi menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit pergelangan tangannya sekeras mungkin, sehingga ia merasa yakin bahwa itu semua menyenangkan.

"Jangan kuatir," kata pria itu. "Ekstasi adalah hanya satu-satunya yang akan kau rasakan."

 **TBC**

Yuhuu akhirnya... maaf jika banyak typo dan eyd yg tidak beraturan. Cerita ini terjemaha cass sendiri. Ini bukan cerita cass, cass hanya me-remake nya saja. Terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Bye bye😘😘😘

NEXT or END?


	2. Chapter 2

**Caged Slave**

(Chanbaek)

WARNING!

This is YAOI area!

Ff ini remake dari manga karya YUIKO TAKAMURA dengan alur dan judul yang sama. Hanya nama tokoh dan beberapa bagian yang di ubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Mendengar suara berat pria itu berbisik ke telinganya, Baekhyun mengerang lagi. Dia mencoba untuk memindahkan tangannya, tetapi ditahan dengan cepat.

Jari-jari panjang pria itu mulai dengan santai melepaskan kancing baju Baekhyun. Baekhyun sejenak merasa malu, takut untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping dan lemah, sangat berbeda dengan kekasih misteriusnya. Namun pria itu sepertinya menikmati menyentuh kulit Baekhyun, lembut seperti sutera terbaik namun tegas pada saat bersamaan.

"Kau sangat indah," pria itu bergumam penuh pujaan. Dia menggeser kedua tangannya ke atas sisi Baekhyun dari pahanya ke bawah ketiaknya.

"Ah... _ah!_ " desah Baekhyun, gemetar menjalar di tulang belakangnya. Sentuhan paling ringan dari tangan pria itu di kulitnya yang telanjang membawanya ke ketinggian kenikmatan yang hampir tak tertahankan. "ohhh..."

"Kau sangat sensitif," pria itu berkata.

Baekhyun mengerang saat pria itu mengusap ibu jarinya di atas puting susu cery-merah muda yang menghiasi dadanya. Ia tidak mempunyai petunjuk mengapa dia merasa seperti ini. Apakah karena dia kelaparan akan sentuhan fisik yang telah begitu lama? Atau apakah karena itu hal baru berhubungan seks dengan seorang misterius yang namanya bahkan tidak dia ketahui?

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setiap kali pria itu menyentuhnya, tubuhnya terbakar seolah ia demam. Dia keras dengan cepat dan putingnya berubah menjadi mawar merah saat pria itu menjilatnya dengan lidahnya. Celana dalam-nya sudah sangat memalukan hanya dari sentuhan pria itu di dadanya, dan posisinya yang terikat membuat badannya mengeliat tak terkendali.

Pria itu meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun lagi. Dia merobek celana dan celana dalam Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan yang pasti.

Kejantanan Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan butuh perhatian, perenggangan menuju perutnya yang putih.

"Adik kecil yang sangat bersemangat," kata pria itu.

Baekhyun mengerang.

"Kau sepertinya suka terpapar seperti ini," kata pria itu, suaranya penuh geli saat dia menggoda Baekhyun untuk keadaannya yang memalukan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan cairan airmatanya yang jatuh.

"Mengetahui bahwa aku sedang melihatmu membuatmu bersemangat, bukan?" tanya si pria.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memprotes dengan malu-malu, mencoba berbalik. "Jangan lihat!"

Pria itu keberatan atas penolakan Baekhyun. "Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik lagi."

"Huh...Apa?" Baekhyun menyalak saat tangan besar pria itu meraih kedua lututnya dan mendorongnya menjauh. Lalu dia dengan gesitnya meluncurkan bantal bulu di bawah pinggul Baekhyun, mengangkatnya.

"Unh!" Baekhyun, lututnya terbuka untuk undangan, mengerang. Kejantanannya yang ereksi benar-benar gemetar. Bantal membuatnya terangkat dan membiarkan semuanya terlihat ke tatapan pria itu, dari ujungnya yang kaku sampai pangkalnya yang terletak di antar dua gumpalan daging yang kuat.

"Tidak," katanya lagi, malu. "Jangan!" tapi bahkan saat dia memirkirkan bagaimana perasaannya dipermalukan, bukti keinginannya mengalir ke permukaan ereksinya. Menetes hingga ke holenya, melumurinya dengan kelembaban.

"Pemandangan yang indah," pria itu berkata.

"ohh!" Baekhyun tersentak saat pria itu mengusap lubang holenya dengan satu jari panjang dan kemudian memasukkannya jauh ke dalam. Teriakan tercekik lolos dari mulut Baekhyun saat sensasi aneh menelannya. Tetapi penolakannya mencair diwaktu selanjutnya saat pria itu membungkus bibirnya di sekitar batang Baekhyun yang berdenyut-denyut. Dia menyedot berirama ujung yang sensitif, lalu dengan terampil melambai pada lubang kecil dengan ujung lidahnya.

Pada saat yang sama, jari laki-laki itu membuat gerakan melingkar yang pelan di sekitar hole Baekhyun, menggoyang-goyangkan dinding bagian dalamnya, dengan berani mencapai lebih dalam. Kesenangan menumbruk Baekhyun dari semua sisi, membuatnya pusing dan sama sekali tidak bisa memprotes lebih jauh. Jari kedua meluncur masuk, bergabung dengan yang pertama.

"Ha...ah...haaahh!" Baekhyun terengah-engah. Invasi di dalam tubuhnya membuat pikirannya menjadi kosong, membuatnya menjadi mangsa hasrat pria misterius itu.

Ketika ujung jari pria menemukan tempat spesial yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri. Dia meledak ke dalam mulut pria itu.

"Aa-aaaahh!" Teriaknya. Namun, dia tidak diberi waktu untuk istirahat-pria itu terus menusuk dan menjelajahi kedalaman rahasia tubuh Baekhyun.

"Bukankah ini terasa baik?" pria itu bertanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengeluh untuk menanggapinya.

Mata pria itu yang hitam pekat menyipit dengan kepuasan yang jelas saat ia menarik jemarinya. Dia memosisikan dirinya di antara lutut-lutut Baekhyun yang terangkat.

"Ini akan terasa lebih baik," pria itu berkata.

Melihat kejantanan pria itu harus masuk ke dalam dirinya, Baekhyun menyadari tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal pembebasan misteri pria itu sendiri. Tapi Baekhyun, yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan dari anal sex, sangat berharap bisa menghentikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan kejantanan pria itu yang sekeras batu, yang bahkan sekarang didorong masuk ke anusnya, pasti jauh lebih besar daripada pria lain yang pernah tidur dengannya.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun ketakutan. "Aku...aku tidak bisa! Tidak mungkin..." Ia tahu bahwa dia tidak berhak bersikap egois, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencoba melepaskan diri.

Kekasih Baekhyun sebelumnya akan menjadi frustasi dan tanpa ampun menumbuk Baekhyun, mencari penyelesaiannya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana pria misterius ini, yang telah menjemputnya untuk seks, akan bereaksi terhadap penolakan. Apakah dia juga akan menyerang dengan kekerasan?

 _"Aku melakukan ini,"_ pikir Baekhyun, _"Sekarang aku harus membayar harganya."_ Dia mengundurkan diri untuk menangani rasa sakit yang pasti terjadi saat pria yang memegang tegak pinggang Baekhyun itu, mendorong dirinya ke dalam lubang kecilnya.

"Kau bisa santai," pria itu berkata.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Tidak perlu takut," pria misterius itu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tepat saat dia mengatakannya, dia maju dengan lembut dan memulai serangkaian dorong dangkal, membiarkan Baekhyun terbiasa dengan gerakan itu.

Baekhyun menahan nafas.

"Apakah itu terasa enak?" pria itu bertanya.

"Unn...uh..." pelan, perlakuan lembut membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras, tapi bukan karena sakit.

"Santai saja." Pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan tubuh baekhyun terbuka baginya, dan kemudian memulai invasi lembutnya lagi. Waktu yang terampil dalam gerakannya ternyata bisa ditolerir.

Baekhyun terus mendesah. Saat pria itu akhirnya masuk ke kedalamannya, Baekhyun merasa pinggulnya mulai bergetar. Dia mendorong tubuhnya lagi dan lagi, menikmati gesekan yang manis itu. Sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya meningkat di kejantanannya.

Dia mengerang lagi, kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dia membawa pria itu lebih dalam dari yang dia bayangkan, merasa ingin segera terlepas. Rasa meleleh yang aneh muncul di dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa itu adalah kenikmatan, begitu pria itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Saat pria itu keluar masuk, bagian dalam diri Baekhyun berteriak karena kebahagiaan. Dorongan yang ketat itu tak tertahankan dan indah pada saat bersamaan. Dia hampir mengira holenya akan menjadi kasar dan menyakitkan, tapi ternyata tidak. Setiap gerakan diiringi suara erotis yang basah.

"Aa...aa...aahhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah, disusul oleh sensasi murni. Tubuhnya yang putih pucat melengkung hampir seluruhnya kebelakang. Rasa mati rasa yang aneh mengalir di sepanjang batang tubuhnya dari pinggul ke tulang punggungnya, dan kulitnya berubah menjadi aneh. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari rasa kenikmatan ini.

"More...more" dia memohon, benar-benar di luar kendali. Dia ingin lagi dan lagi sampai kobaran nyala api di dalam dirinya padam.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan lebih dari yang dimintanya. Seolah-olah ia hanya menunggu kata-kata itu, pria itu menungganginya lebih keras, melahap Baekhyun seperti binatang yang kelaparan.

"I'm coming," suaranya serak. Dia bergerak lebih cepat, menusuk tanpa ampun ke inti Baekhyun. Setiap kali dia mengenai titik sensitifnya, Baekhyun hampir pingsan.

"Ah...aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Aku akan hancur!" Teriak Baekhyun. Itu semua terlalu banyak. Dia tidak bisa menangani kesenangan itu. Dia takut dia akan menjadi berkeping-keping.

Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia meledak lagi, madunya tercucur ke perutnya sendiri di antara kedua lututnya yang terentang. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan gelombang hangat yang berasal dari kekasihnya.

Sensasi yang tidak seperti pernah dia ketahui menghancurkannya, pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar kosong. Gigil merusak tubuhnya yang berantakan, dan ia merasa remuk dan pusing dengan pelepasan.

* * *

Beberapa jam berlalu dan terbangun pada sabtu pagi.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku terbangun di tempat tidur besar, bertanya-tanya berapa lama sejak aku tidur nyenyak. Ketika akh mencoba mengingat kejadian malam sebelumnya, ingatannku menyebar dan terbang menjauh, melayang jauh melampaui genggamanku. Tapi jejak dan tanda di sekeliling pinggulnku dengan fasih menyampaikan apa yang telah terjadi.

Keputusasaan terus-menerus dan kebencian diri yang menimpanku sampai kemarin lenyap di pagi hari.

 _"Tidak mungkin,"_ pikirku. _"Ini pasti mimpi."_

Namun pria misterius yang telah berbagi mimpi denganku masih berada di kamar hotel, melirik ku saat ia melihat ke cermin dan melilitkan dasinya di lehernya.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" pria itu bertanya.

Dia bahkan lebih sempurna dan menggoda di siang hari. Postur tubuhnya telah dipesan menjadi pria dewasa yang mempesona.

 _"Aku tidak percaya bahwa pria seperti ini bersamaku tadi malam."_

Malu, Aku melihat tatapan pria itu di cermin dan menarik seprai ke hidung untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang memerah.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Silakan tidur lagi," katanya. "Kau bisa menggunakan kamar sampai pukul 1.00 siang."

Aku melihat pria itu mengambil jasnya dan kembali melihat padaku.

Pria itu pergi dan aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak berniat mengungkapkan namanya. Dia mungkin tidak perlu membocorkannya kepada seseorang yang ia ambil di sebuah bar di tengah malam dan bermalam satu malam, tapi Aku tidak tahan memikirkan perpisahan seperti itu. Bahkan mengira aku tahu itu mungkin terdengar menyebalkan, aku memutuskan harus bertanya.

"Umm..." kataku, tanpa berpikir mengulurkan tangan dan meraih ujung jas pria itu. Pria itu menoleh dari balik bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang hitam pekat ke padaku.

Aku mencoba memanggil keberanian dan melanjutkan "Eh...tolong katakan padaku namamu?"

Waktu yang dibutuhkan pria itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan menjawabnya terasa sangat panjang. Aku tahu aku sudah keluar dari tempatnku, tapi aku harus mengambil risiko.

Perkataan pria itu, saat mereka keluar, sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan ku.

"Aku akan memesan kamar ini untuk waktu yang sama minggu depan."

"Hah?"

"Jika kau merasakannya, mampirlah" pria itu berkata sederhana, dan meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan ku sendirian dengan pikiranku.

Sesungguhnya dunia ini berbeda dari yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

 _"Minggu depan...pada waktu yang sama...di ruangan ini!"_

Aku mencengkeram lututnya ke dadanya, kata pria itu bergema berulang-ulang di kepalaku.

 **Baekhyun POV end**

* * *

Saat itu pagi di tokyo kantor pusat Dai Tech, sebuah perusahaan komersial besar yang berurusan dengan impor asing.

Untuk setiap pekerja yang digaji, Senin pagi membawa sedikit ketidaknyamanan. Byun Baekhyun, yang waktunya bersama Dai Tech akan segera berkembang menjadi tiga tahun, menghabiskan sebagian waktu di ruang referensi bawah tanah yang terkubur di bawah tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

"Dimana surat kabar bekas yang dari tahun 1960?" Gumamnya. Dia di bassment kedua, tidak ada yang mendengar Baekhyun mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya yang tidak berarti. Mengingat betapa dia membenci pekerjaan ini, mungkin masuk akal untuk berhenti begitu saja. Tapi begitulah jadinya seperti mengakui bahwa dia telah membuat kesalahan, dan itu sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menelannya.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan di Dai Tech karena dia telah belajar di luar negeri dan tahu sedikit tentang bahasa. Berurusan dengan negara-negara asing terdengar menarik, namun setelah orientasinya, dia ditugaskan bukan ke divisi penjualan, tapi ke divisi skretariat di General Affair Department.

Bahkan mengira dia telah memulai sebagai pria terendah di tiang totem, salah satu bagian presiden telah memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia akhirnya menghabiskan hari-hari sibuk di tingkat tertinggi di perusahaan itu, Menikmati pemandangan dari panggung utama. Sebagian besar karyawan baru harus meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar, tapi Baekhyun telah sampai di puncak dengan relatif cepat.

Alasan dia jatuh begitu rendah sekarang adalah affair gelapnya dengan Wu Yifan, yang telah pindah dari kantor cabang Dai Tech di Hongkong tahun lalu dan menjadi presiden divisi kesekretariatan.

"Semua orang di hongkong senang berbicara dengan mu di telepon," kata Yifan. "Bukan hanya karena kau fasih, tapi karena suaramu sangat seksi. Melihat mu secara pribadi membuat ku berpikir bahwa akan ada beberapa keuntungan untuk dipindahkan ke sini."

Melihat ke belakang sekarang, Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa sombongnya omongan penjahat itu.

Dalam beberapa hal, Baekhyun masih bersikap seperti mahasiswa naif. Dia bergaul dengan orang-orang dengan baik, melakukan pekerjaannya secara efisien, dan dia pintar. Yifan yang berusia 30 tahun, yang berambisi untuk mencapai puncak, tampak mewah dan menarik baginya. Dia mungkin telah jatuh karena tipu muslihat Yifan karena dia baru kuliah dan belum banyak tahu tentang dunia. Atau mungkin itu hanya karena Baekhyun, seperti orang idiot, selalu berhasil memilih yang kalah.

Sambil melakukan lembur di kantor pada suatu malam, Baekhyun telah memberi undangannya yang terang-terangan. Selama setahun penuh, mereka menyembunyikan hubungan homoseksual antara atasan dan karyawannya dari bagian departemen lainnya, yang sebenarnya bukan prestasi kecil. Baekhyun telah mengabdikan diri pada Yifan, atasannya, dan kepada Yifan, kekasihnya. Hubungan tersembunyi mereka telah mengisi hari-harinya dengan kebahagiaan pedih.

Artinya, dia sudah bahagia sampai hari sebulan yang lalu ketika Yifan menjatuhkan bom kepadanya.

 _"Brengsek,"_ pikir Baekhyun saat kenangan menyakitkan itu mencekiknya saat ini.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, Toshihide Ookawa, presiden Dai Tech, tiba-tiba meninggal dunia pada usia relatif muda 57th. Kejutan tersebut telah membuat perusahaan tersebut mengalami kekacauan. Tim sekretaris Baekhyun, yang telah melayani presiden, telah dikepung oleh begitu banyak pekerjaan sehingga mereka hampir tidak sempat bernafas.

Sepanjang hari-hari sibuk itu, Yifan telah secara diam-diam meracik sebuah rencana yang akan memberinya promosi yang sangat ia inginkan. Ketika dia mempraktikkannya, Baekhyun telah hancur lebur.

Erina Ookawa, satu-satunya putri presiden, telah putus asa dengan kematian ayahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia dan Yifan telah bertunangan.

Selama bertahun-tahun, keluarga yang sama menjalankan Dai Tech, jadi kehilangan Toshihide adalah pukulan yang mengerikan. Pendahulunya, Genzou Ookawa masih hidup, tapi, pada usia 85th, sudah terlalu tua untuk mau mengambil kendali lagi. Dia secara resmi mengadopsi Erina sebagai ahli warisnya dan mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk masa depan.

Bagi orang yang haus kekuasaan seperti Yifan, memanfaatkan seorang mahasiswi wanita berusia 20 tahun seperti mengambil permen dari seorang bayi.

Jadi Yifan mencampakkan Baekhyun. Bahkan jika Baekhyun telah menjadi rintangan potensial di jalannya untuk sukses, rasanya terlalu kejam jika Yifan menurunkannya ke pekerjaan bodoh ini. Baekhyun jatuh dari kantor presiden ke lantai ruang referensi di ruang bawah tanah. Dia tidak membutuhkan bukti lebih lanjut tentang bagaimana perasaan Yifan tentang dirinya.

Sampai minggu lalu, ia mengalami depresi, yakin bahwa dia tidak beruntung dengan pria, dan sangat kecewa dengan pekerjaan sialan. Tapi minggu ini, dia merasa seperti orang baru.

Jelas, perubahan di dalam dirinya hanya bisa terjadi karena satu hal: malam yang seperti mimpi yang ia alami dengan seorang misterius yang namanya bahkan tidak dia ketahui.

Sendirian dan dikelilingi oleh kertas berdebu. Baekhyun meletakkan dagunya di tangannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya. Dia bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar untuk melihat dia saat dia mengabaikan pekerjaannya dan adegan yang diputar secara obsesif dari Jumat malam. Tangan pria itu yang indah dan jari-jarinya yang panjang. Suara manisnya menggoda. Dadanya yang anggun, dibalut dengan otot kencang ...

 _"Ah",_ Baekhyun berpikir tanpa suara. Di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, kepingan memori naik dan kemudian melayang menjauh. Dia hampir bisa membayangkan bahwa dia disematkan oleh mata hitam pekat pria itu. Panas mulai berenang di kedalaman tubuhnya. Sungguh mengherankan mengingat beberapa hal yang telah terjadi saat dia diikat.

 _"Penetrasi belum pernah terasa seperti itu sebelumnya,"_ renungnya. Rasa malu membuat dia merah padam semuanya sampai ke tengkuknya. Baekhyun menguburkan wajahnya di tangannya.

Sampai saat ini, sex anal adalah sesuatu yang hanya ditolerirnya demi Yifan. Sementara Yifan telah menyodoknya, tersesat di dunia ini, Baekhyun telah mengambil alih kekakuannya sendiri hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit dan ketidaknyamanan. Dia menikmati hidupnya. Holenya dibelai dengan jari atau lidah, tapi ia tak pernah bisa merasakan kenikmatan dari penetrasi itu sendiri. Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya bahwa dia datang tanpa membelai dirinya sendiri, rasanya sangat enak.

 _"Kurasa itulah yang orang maksudkan saat mereka berbicara tentang chemistry fisik,"_ pikirnya. Gambar-gambar pornografi memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya teringat cara tegas, tapi baik dan terampil yang dimiliki oleh pria misterius itu. Barkhyun tahu bahwa hubungan mereka tidak seharusnya bertahan, tapi satu malam sepertinya tidak cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Dia menghela napas, teringat.

Tentu saja, dia punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya bertahan lebih dari satu malam saja.

 _"Aku akan memesan kamar ini untuk waktu yang sama minggu depan,"_ kata pria itu. _"Jika kau merasakannya, mampirlah."_

Tanpa membocorkan namanya, pria itu telah pergi.

 _"Ia pasti menyukai ku,"_ pikir Baekhyun. Tapi dia sulit memahami apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. "Jika kau merasakannya" harus berarti, "jika kau merasa ingin tidur dengan ku lagi." Hanya memikirkan sebuah pengulangan Pertunjukan membuat hatinya terbangun.

Membangkitkan nafsu itu bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua kali dengan pria yang menjemputnya di bar bukanlah sesuatu yang enak dirasakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan pemalu, tapi dia baru saja tidur dengan pria yang membuat kesalahan berkencan dengannya. Memiliki "teman sex" tidak bisa disentuh olehnya. Tidur dengan pria yang namanya bahkan tidak dia kenal malah lebih buruk lagi.

 _"Aku tidak bisa."_ Dia gemetar, gemetar karena dia berapi-api. _"Itu akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan."_

Dia mengalami depresi dan sengsara dan menyerah pada godaan. Tapi jika dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya, dia tidak bisa lagi membuat alasan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena dicampakkan oleh Yifan dan kemudian menderita kemalangan di tempat kerja membuat dia menyerah pada keputusasaan dan membenci diri sendiri. Dia benar-benar idiot. Mungkin lebih baik hanya menghabiskan malamnya dengan pria misterius itu sebagai sebuah kesalahan dan bertindak seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kepalanya. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Semakin Baekhyun berpikir untuk melupakan pria itu, semakin jelas dan tanpa henti ia muncul dalam pikiran Baekhyun. Kenangan malam bersama-sama tercap di tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang keras.

Baekhyun, pikirannya jauh seribu mil, memeluk tangannya di dekat tubuhnya. Di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, mata hitam pekat menatapnya kembali. Tidak mungkin dia bisa berpura-pura bahwa Jumat malam tidak pernah terjadi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia pernah membuang semua kekangan dan menyerahkan diri pada keinginan dan kesenangan murni.

Mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk merasakan kebahagiaan, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan betapa baiknya mereka bersama?

 _"Minggu depan...pada waktu yang sama...di ruangan ini!"_

Undangan pria itu untuk kencan kedua terdengar di kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali, tanpa henti menggoda. Terkurung di ruang bawah tanah sendirian di mana waktu tidak memiliki makna, Baekhyun mengkonsumsi kegelisahan.

 **TBC**


End file.
